


Phil's in Charge, Always

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, BDSM 24/7, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Clint breaks the rules and needs to be punished, even though Phil understands why.





	Phil's in Charge, Always

"Come on, Phil," Clint wheedled. "You know it'd be fun."

Phil sighed. He'd had enough of this, and Clint had to know he was on thin ice. 

"I don't see why we can't just go for a little while," Clint continued, and that was it, Phil was _done_. 

Pointing at the floor in front of where he was sitting, he said, firmly, "Down."

There was a momentary pause, and then Clint slid off the sofa to kneel between his feet. His head was bowed, his hands resting on his thighs. And, thankfully, his mouth was _shut_. 

"I said no, repeatedly," Phil said mildly. "I told you that we don't have time right now to go to a festival that's more than two hours away, but that doesn't actually matter, because I told you _no_ , and that should have ended the conversation."

Clint didn't look up, but he did nod; the barest dip of his chin.

"There is only one person in charge of this relationship. We decided that a long time ago. If you don't want that anymore, you know all you have to do is tell me. But if you do, then you need to stop arguing." Clint's shoulders slumped, and he shook his head at the suggestion of ending their relationship, but he didn't say anything.

Giving another sigh, Phil tapped his thigh. "Come here, Clint."

Clint shuffled forward, his head resting on Phil's leg. Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair, gentling and soothing him, until some of the tension left Clint's posture. "Okay. That's much better," he said. "Now, we don't have time to go to this festival, and you know it. Is there some reason you're breaking the rules?"

"I - " Clint said, and then fell silent again. Phil knew that when it came to handling Clint, patience was key, so he didn't say anything. He just continued to stroke Clint's head, waiting for the words. 

"You're just so busy," Clint finally said, quietly. "I wanted some time just for us."

Phil's heart clenched a little. Since he'd become the head of SHIELD, the amount of time that he'd spent at home had dwindled. Clint had told him that he understood, but clearly, it was still wearing on him. 

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the top of Clint's head. "Okay, boy. I understand why you did it, even if you know better. But next time? Just tell me. Don't try to piss me off, because neither one of us likes it when I have to punish you."

A small shudder passed through Clint's frame, but he didn't argue the point. "Stand up, Clint. Take off your clothes, and then go stand in the corner."

Clint's head came up at that, and his mouth opened, as if he was going to argue with Phil again. Whatever he saw on Phil's face stopped him, and instead he hurried to obey.

There was one corner of their apartment kept conspicuously empty. There was nothing at all within several feet of it, and when Clint went and pressed his forehead against the corner, there was nothing for him to look at but the cream colored paint.

Corner time was one of Clint's least favorite punishments, Phil knew. While Clint could stay still for days waiting for a target, the rest of the time he was all kinetic energy. Clint's actions were understandable, though, so he set the timer for ten minutes instead of the normal half hour.

He got up and went into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for dinner quietly, but keeping one ear on Clint. Other than one soft exhale that might have been a sob, Clint was quiet, and when the timer went off, Phil was only a few feet away.

Wrapping his arms around Clint, he hugged him tight. "That's it. All done now."

Clint whispered, "Can I turn around?" and when Phil loosened his grip, spun around so that he could hold Phil just as tightly.

"I love you," Phil said. "I'll try to be home more. But if it gets to be too much, we'll figure something else out. Maybe you could come with us on the bus for a while."

Clint's head jerked up at that. "You'd - Can we do that?"

Phil thought about it for a moment. "It's not a long-term solution," he said. "You're still an Avenger and need to be near the team. But I don't know why we can't have Katie fill in for a while, let you travel with us for at least a few weeks."

"Katie could take my place full-time," Clint said. His tone of voice wasn't argumentative, just stating the facts as he saw them. "And you could use a sniper on the Bus."

Thoughts racing, Phil mentally compared Katie's skills to Clint's. He didn't think she was as good, and the Avengers really needed the best. At the same time, he wanted and needed to be with his lover. It was hard, judging between the needs of the many and the one.

This time, though, he let the one win. "I'll talk to Captain Rogers," Phil said. "We'll figure it out."


End file.
